Strawberry's day
by Shinko-chan
Summary: Qui a dit qu'une journée passée dans la peau de notre fraise préférée pouvait être considérée comme "normale" ?


**Hi, voici mon petit one-shot de participation au défi de Natsuki-kuun.  
**

**Il s'agit de mon premier yaoi, j'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez !_  
_**

* * *

**_Strawberry's day_**

Ichigo soupira et laissa son attention de détourner de la foldingue qui lui servait de professeur de mathématique. Il pensait à son imbécile de père qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il avait enfin trouvé une "gentille fille", avant de se lancer dans un interminable monologue lorsque son grand garçon lui répondait que non.

Comment dire à son entourage qu'il préférait les hommes ?

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Orihime, probablement avec l'espoir de trouver, sur son front, la réponse à cette question.

Il échoua lamentablement.

*..*..*..*..*

« Je suis rentré » cria Ichigo après avoir claqué la porte.

Il se préparait déjà à recevoir l'une des fameuses attaques dont son père lui faisait cadeau chaque jour. Cependant, il ne se passa rien ! Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la cuisine où il fut accueilli par un pied en pleine face qui eut le don de l'assommer complètement.

« IIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO, mon garçon, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda assez bruyamment Isshin.

Il eut pour seule réponse un coup de poing au visage donné par son cher fils qui souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir enfin arriver à rejoindre sa chambre.

« Je vais mettre des fleurs à tous les balcons… Mon dieu que c'est champêtre ! »

Il souffla de lassitude.

Malheureusement, il se trouvait être d'assez mauvaise humeur : ses professeurs lui avaient donné tellement de travail qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de tout terminer avant le lendemain, et entendre son père débiter sans vergogne ses inepties n'arrangeait pas son état...

Se couchant sur le lit, il tenta de résoudre le problème qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de sa réflexion.

« Ichigo, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Keigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Le devoir de mathématiques... Comment tu t'y es pris ? Je bloque au deuxième exercice.

- En fait, j'avais la flemme de noter le théorème en entier.

- Alors t'as fait comment ?

- Bah, j'ai noté Thalès le sait…

- ...

- Tu es encore là ?

- Je sais que tu n'es pas pour la prise de tête, mais quand même...

- La flemme, tu connais ? »

Le rouquin dû s'interrompre lorsqu'il commença à ressentir une forte pression spirituelle non loin de chez lui.

« Keigo, tu m'excuseras mais je vais devoir te laisser...

- Ichigo ? Non, att- »

Cette aura... Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, c'était celle de Grimmjow...

Il se leva en vitesse, prit Kon et avala le "Soul Mod" sorti de la peluche parlante.

Sous sa forme de shinigami, Ichigo sauta par la fenêtre et courut en direction du parc, l'endroit d'où il l'avait sentit provenir. Il évita de justesse un cero, et au bout de quelques secondes, finit par apercevoir la crinière bleutée de l'Espada contre qui il avait livré tant de combats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Grimmjow ?

- Je te cherchais bien sûr. À quoi t'attendais-tu, shinigami ? »

L'arrancar avait répondu calmement tout en le tenant par le col, avant de le plaquer fermement contre un arbre.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il senti quelque chose tirer dans son bas ventre lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Grimmjow. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa en retour.

*..*..*..*..*

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin, Grimmjow avait disparu. Il s'en serait douté, mais il devait quand même avouer qu'il aurait bien voulu se réveiller à ses côtés...

Il regarda son réveil qui affichait seulement six heures quarante-cinq.

« Génial, se réveiller à sept heures moins le quart un samedi matin... »

Dès qu'il se redressa, une vive douleur originaire de la zone Sud de son anatomie se fit sentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils avaient pourtant vidé la bouteille de lubrifiant, mais son corps n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le dépourvoir de courbatures...

Il descendit les escaliers, non sans boiter, en prenant malgré tout garde de ne pas réveiller le reste des habitants du foyer. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé le bâillon; s'ils avaient débarqué à ce moment là, alertés par les bruits, ils se seraient sans doute évanouis en le voyant dans pareille position.

Enfin arrivé à la cuisine, il se précipita vers la boite à pharmacie pour y prendre des analgésiques, les plus puissants qu'il pourrait trouver.

Après cela, il se décida à prendre son petit déjeuner. C'est ce moment que choisit Karin pour descendre à son tour.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été une lève-tôt...

« Ichi-nii, déjà levé ? »

Elle avait parlé tout en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire pour voir si elle pourrait y trouver de quoi se rassasier.

La fraise lâcha un léger grognement en guise de réponse.

« De bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Hm... Au fait, une âme errante traine autour de la clinique depuis quelques jours, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ce genre de situation ?

- Je l'enverrais à la Soul Society un peu plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu sais comment il est mort ?

- Sur le tournage d'un film : l'un des acteurs a insisté pour être suivi par la caméra pendant l'une de ses cascades, lors d'une course poursuite sur des toits il me semble. Le problème c'est que c'est le caméraman qu'à pas sauté assez loin et qui s'est écrasé en bas de l'immeuble.

- Triste affaire.

- J'avoue. »

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

La jeune fille se leva de table avant d'aller enfiler ses chaussures.

« Je pars à mon entrainement, bonne journée !

- A toi aussi ! »

Ichigo avait bien réfléchit, et il était sûr d'une chose maintenant : il dirait tout à Isshin aujourd'hui.

Plus de faux-semblant, il avouerait tout simplement qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé une quelconque attirance pour la gente féminine. C'était la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le bleuté qui lui donna d'autant plus l'envie de ne plus se cacher.

Il ne le prendrait sûrement pas mal, sûrement...

Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de la famille Kurosaki fut réuni autour de la table de la cuisine pour déjeuner. Ichigo était nerveux, très nerveux.

D'un coup, il perçu la pression spirituelle de son cher Espada. Elle émanait du même endroit que la dernière fois, il devait sans doute être en train de l'attendre.

Mince, la confession père/fils pouvait bien attendre un peu, non ?

« Ichi-nii, tu vas quelque part ? Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette !

- Désolé, quelqu'un est en train de m'attendre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas du genre à aimer s'impatienter. Je ferais réchauffer le plat plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

- Mon fils, avoue que tu vas à un rendez-vous romantique ! »

Il n'aurait pas dit ça comme ça, mais pourquoi pas ?

« Démasqué on dirait. Je l'ai rencontré sur le site de LasNoches, et le courant passe assez bien entre nous. »

Et mince, encore un mensonge ! Ou tout du moins un demi-mensonge. Pourquoi cette histoire de site est la première idée qui lui soit passée par la tête ?

« Mon fils devient un homme ! »

Le patriarche Kurosaki avait les larmes aux yeux. Ichigo comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux filer au plus vite pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'échapper à la terrible étreinte passionnée qu'il avait l'intention de lui prodiguer. Il avait bien assez mal comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Ichi-nii, n'oublie pas le caméraman !

- Je m'en occupe à mon retour, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Finalement, il n'avait pas été en mesure de dire la vérité à son père... Enfin, il y aura bien d'autres occasions, après tout !

Pour l'heure, il ne songeait qu'à ce qui allait l'attendre très bientôt, il sentait qu'il allait encore une fois profiter d'une nuit des plus mouvementée.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bien apprécier !

* * *

**Allez savoir pourquoi, mais quand je pense à ces deux là, c'est plus Ichigo que Grimm que je verrais dans le rôle d'_uke_, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
